narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sekiranun
Cloud (積乱雲, Sekiran'un) was a Kumogakure politician and intellectual of the Kumogakure nationalist sect known as Tengoku. Tengoku was influential in the legislative and executive branches of Kumogakure's government. Sekiranun, served as special advisor to the group's parliamentary league before its dissolution. In spite of his patriotic and conservative views, Sekiranun has been pegged as being too much of an 'extremist'. Background Sekiranun was born in the remote ancestral community of his tribe (Shinsei) isolated deep in the mountains. From an early age he was influenced by his father's fascination with antiquities, the esoteric knowledge of Kumogakure's pre-history, and commitment to his country and utopian ideology. Sekiranun formed a predilection for imperialism. After the initial stages of a traditional Kumogakure education at a local monastery Sekiranun moved to the capital at the age of nine to live with a relative who was a retainer of the Raikage. It was discovered early on that the child was incredibly gifted with a unique overwhelming abundance in his chakra affinity, akin to that of a Jinchuuriki. It is believed that this was due to the location of his birth and a direct result of his attunement with the ancestral plain. Abilities ]]Sekiranun was a ninja of prodigious talent, consistently showing prowess well-beyond his years and rising rapidly through the ninja ranks. As a consequence of his nature, however, it was discovered at a very young age that Sekiranun possessed a gift in chakra abundance. A blessing which nearly cost him and his family their lives. On one such occasion, during a confrontation with another young boy Sekiranun invoked a terrible storm which leveled his home, nearly destroyed his community and harmed his family. To tame his abilities his father taught him to channel his emotions through meditation to achieve a state of equilibrium and taijutsu to discipline the body. It wasn't until the chunin exams that he began to tap into his latent potential in the form of improvisational lightning-based Nintaijutsu. By the time he reached adulthood, his father helped him to maximize his potential upon unlocking a special transformation known as Heaven's Gate. To that end, while in this awakened state Sekiranun can generate powerful bolts of lightning from his palm without hand signs; (Note: The Shinsei clan is known for their innate electrochemical cells which not only gives them the ability to generate electricity naturally but an affinity for the Storm based kekkei genkai.) Ideology By the age of 19 he had become deeply concerned with the state of the Kumogakure, Sekiranun pushed for structural social, political, and economic reform, which was partially reflected in efforts to remove unjust taxation and patrimonialism, while bureaucratic rationalism and the elimination of noble privileges were promoted. Sekiranun exerted a considerable degree of influence over the Raikages making of policy, which was compounded by the influence of other senior policymakers that were informally grouped as the 'Tengoku' - a loose grouping that advised the Raikage to 'to promote nationalism and industrialization' or risk losing the competitive edge against their enemies. Sekiranun became famous as provincial governor, militarist, and for his part in amending several flaws of Kumogakure constitution. He believed Kumogakure to be a far superior, just and humane society by comparison to all others and desired to seize autonomy and dominate the global economy whilst pushing for the hegemony of Kumogakure's culture a goal which could only be achieved, he felt, through a colonial archetype whereby ending all wars via 100 years of absolute authoritarianism. Conflict By the age of 21, Under the patronage of the Raikage, Sekiranun first was made governor of a northern province, and his efforts at this post gave him "a reputation for enlightened administration," according to the locals "much of the credit for the transformation of an old town from a garrison town to a modern urban centre goes to Sekiranun". Despite his work, however, Sekiranun was removed from his post and arrested for treason (having been suspected of a coup attempt): with claims made that he was developing a new model of government which declared itself a progressive expansionist model, albeit under a Monarch in lieu a Raikage; although this was never officially proven. He was later acquitted and released but Tengoku was disbanded and he was given a less direct role in government affairs. Despite this, he displayed enterprise and a dedication to duty, Sekiranun had an independent character which often led him into conflict with the Raikage, and despite the demonstration of his skill as governor of northern province, because of his early Tengoku connections and the civil unrest that had gripped the capital (demonstrations made by Tengoku sympathizers), Sekiranun, was apprehended again and kept under house arrest for some time given his acrimonious relations with the elite. After his release from house arrest, the Raikage attempted to amend their relationship and found another use for Sekiranun: he was given the duty of drafting the another Constitution of the nation to reconcile the needs of the masses within the confines of the nations traditional laws. Sekiranun "could be said to have been waiting almost all his life for just an occasion"; however, his draft was subjected to close scrutiny by the Raikage and his associates, who modified Sekiranun's text "to meet their standard." Changes included the legislative powers granted to the parliament were reduced, and instead of Sekiranun's proposal that the deputies be appointed the final draft made them elected. Three months after the promulgation of the constitution, Sekiranun was made Minister of Finance, but he lasted in that office barely more than a month. It is believed the reason for this brief tenure was due to an attempt made on his life given his many conflicts not only with other ministers but with the Raikage himself. Initially, in spite of their differences, the two seemed to maintain a cordial relationship as they had the same goal in mind which was to preserve and protect the welfare of the villages. But this placed Sekiranun at odds with the Raikage whom he felt responsible for the attempt at his life. At some point, Sekiranun went into exile: it is wildly believed that he was hunted down and killed by Anbu Black Ops. The Raikage explicitly denied having any involvement in the so-called assassination when questioned by a few of his peers who were sympathetic to Sekiranun's cause. It is also believed that those closest to the Raikage acted clandestinely and felt the need to take matters into their own hands. Spoiler Sekiranun went into exile and became an immigrant to the Hidden Leaf. Personality "Imagine that life in each country existed in a state of détente, a balance between each country scrupulously maintained through the ages" Under Construction Appearance Under Construction